The lost son
by Kaoritears
Summary: There was a time when Arizona Robbins was happy with someone else than Callie Torres. When that life ended brutally, she fled to Seattle to start over. But what could happen when your past meet your new life? Would it explain lot of Arizona's behavior and reaction? Take place after Arizona learn that Callie have not cutt off her leg. They're still separated. Alternative past only.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my third Calzona FF, exploring Arizona's past.**

 **Please let me know what you're thinking. I'm french, so english is not my first langage. Excuse my mistakes!**

«Samuel Jenkins, 43. He's been hit by a car. His son was with him. Open arm fracture. Complaining about his neck and his ribs »

\- Ok. Hello Mr Jenkins. I'm Dr Torres. I'll be working with you. We're gonna take good care of you!

\- Can you... Can my nephew stay with me ?

\- Oh, it's your nephew ? Ok, no problem. I ask a nurse to take him right here. What's his name ?

\- Thomas, Thomas Jenkins. He's 10.

Callie sent a nurse to look after the young boy. He wasn't badly injured so he hasn't been sent to the same unity as his uncle. Callie checked on Samuel's fracture. It wasn't as bad as what it seems but he needed surgery as fast as possible.

\- Ok Mr Jenkins. I'm going to operate on you for your open fracture. I'm an orthopedic surgeon, so you're in good hands. I fill fix it, then you'll have to be immobilized for a week.

\- What ? But What's going to happen for Thomas ? I've got to take care of him. I have to call my sister ! She could pick him up !

\- Of course let's do it. You can give all th informations to my intern. He will do whatever need to be done.

In the same time, the nurse was back with Thomas.

\- Hello ! You must be Thomas ? I'm Dr Torres and I'm taking care of your Uncle. Have you seen a doctor ?

\- No, I was about but then the lady took me here.

\- Yes, that's because your Uncle wanted you to be with him.

\- Thomas, I have to go to surgery for my arm. You understand ? It won't take long, and it will be ok. Someone is calling to call your Mom and she will take the first plane to come and pick you up. Everything's gonna be allright son !

\- Off course it's going to be allright.

Callie reached the boy and noticed a little wound on his head. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding.

\- I see you've got a little wound Thomas. So I'm going to call Dr Robins. She's the one who take care of the children. So she will checked on you and maybe you'll meet friends in the peads unit... Jo, can you page Arizona for me and explain the situation ?

\- Off course Dr Torres, Jo replied.

\- Wait... Samuel said. You're talking about Arizona Robbins ?

\- Yes... You know her?

\- I... Yes . We've been in med school together, a long time ago...

\- So, you're a doctor ?

\- I'm a psychiatrist. But that's not the point. Can I ask for another doctor please ?

Callie stoped the paperwork she was doing and looked at Samuel.

\- Why would I do that ? She's the best peads surgeon we've got, she's the peads chief Unit...

\- Don't take it personally, but I have my reasons. And I think you can't refuse that to patients. So I'm asking for another doctor for my nephew, please.

\- Well, I'll ask Dr Karev instead...

Callie get out of the room and asked Jo to page Karev.

\- Sorry, i've already page Arizona, she's on her way

\- Damn it... I don't know what's going on. I'll try to catch her before she arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I received really bad review for the first chapter... Don't really understand why... If you don't like what i'm writing, no need to be so rude...Of course you can dislike the story...**

 **Whatever, Here is the second chapter. The first part is about Arizona and Samuel Past.**

 **The second part is the direct sequel of chapter one. I Hope you'll like it.  
It's not really AU. It's Alternative past. The GA storyline are the same. Calzona story has been the same as in the show.  
It took place just after 11x20**

Arizona Robbins was looking for an appartment. She was checking rental offers on the board of med school hall. She was open to everything and already visit a few ones.  
She was about to leave when someone called her :

-Hey ! Looking for a place?

-Yeah... I thought it would be easy.

-You haven't found anything ?

-Nope... I don't really know what to do now... The rent is too expensive, or it's too far from the school...

-I'm sharing a house with my sister and two friends. One of them is leaving town next week. Wanna come and see if it suits you ?

It was a very unexpected offer. Arizona agreed immediately and followed the man. She had already him on campus but didn't know his name. He was tall, with dark curly hair and green eyes. Some girls of her class were talking about him. Apparently, he was very popular.

-I'm Samuel by the way, he told her as they were walking.

-I'm Arizona...

-That's quiet a name ! It's your real name ? Or a nickname ?

-No, that's my real name, she laughed.

-It's easy to remember you...

As they were on the road, Samuel told her about the other people who were living in the house. There was Ben, a litterature students who was barely home, Chuck, the one who was leaving, and Kate, Samuel's sister. She was three years older than him and was working as a secretary in a lawyer office.

-She's really cool. I hope you two could be friends.

-Yeah, why not...

-And what about you ? You're on your own here ?

-Yes. My parents often move because of my dad's job. And my brother have just joined the army.

-Don't you have a boyfriend waiting for you ?

-No. I'm single...

-Good... I'm single to !

-Are you trying to seduce me ?

-No ! It was just...

-Ok... Cause guess what... I like girls...

-Not a problem, I like girls too, Samuel joked.

-I'd rather tell you that right know. Because if it's a problem for you, just tell me. I'll look for another place...

-No ! Take it easy ! It's ok to be gay... I mean, it's not of my business... I have a lot of gay people around me !

Arizona felt relieved and happy to hear those words. They kept on walking for ten minutes and arrives in front of the house. It was an old house but it was well maintained. Samuel invited Arizona in :

\- So on the first floor there's the kitchen, the living-room, two rooms and one batroom. Upstairs, you've got two more rooms. The one you could take is on just in front of you.

Arizona entered. It was a nice sized room with a big window. There was a big garden behind the house. There was boxes everywhere, but she immediately felt comfortable.

\- That's awesome! I take it !

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

 **We're back in present days. Following chapter one...**

As Arizona was walking to meet Jo for the patient she page her for, she crossed Callie who stopped her.

\- Hey ! Sorry I've been paged. I got to go.

\- I know ! It's me who paged you. But don't worry, it's … over.

-What do you mean it's over ?

-It's over... That's it...

-If you said so... I'm going back to real work...

She looked at Callies who was biting her lips. She was about to returned to the peads when Callie called her.

-Hey ! Wait...

-What ?

-Can I ask you something ?

-Go ahead...

-Do you know someone called Samuel Jenkins ?

Arizona froze. She was standing in front of her ex wife, her mouth open. She wasn't able to talk or to move. She was totally petrified. Callie look at her, raising her eyebrow. She was still able to read Arizona's emtotions. Even if she was the master of hiding her true feelings, it couldn't escape to Callie.

-Hey ? What's wrong ? Callie asked.

-N... Nothing. Why are you asking me that ?

-Arizona you're sure you're ok ?

-Yeah … So why do you want to know that.

-Well, I don't who he is for you, but he's here, as a patient.

-Really ? And why you guys are talking about me ?

-He's my patient. He was in an accident. And he was with a little boy who, around 10. he has a little wound on his head. He wanted him to see a doctor, so I paged you. But when I said your name, he asked me to page another doctor...

-Arizona moved back and hit the wal which was behind her. She was breathing with difficulty. She was looking everywhere. She seemed totally scared and lost.

\- _It can't be him. Why would they be doing here ? No... it can't_ , said Arizona to herself at loud voice.

-Arizona ? What's the deal ? Who's that man for you ?

She was about to touch her shoulder to calm her down when Arizona threw her hand away .

\- Do not touch me... I... I have to go back to work.

She turned back and headed to the pediatric unit, leaving Callie completely surprised by her violent reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thanks the reader who sent me their support !**

 **This chapter is built chapter 2.**

 **First part, flashback in Arizona's past.**

 **Second part, Back in present days.**

 **I hope you'll like it !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It has been 3 months since Arizona moved in the house she shared with 3 other persons.

Everything was fine. It was sometimes difficult in the begining to share a bathroom with strangers, but now that she knew her roommates, it was easier.

Studies takes the majority of her time. She staid on the campus late at night to work in the library.

She learned to know Samuel, and the two of them get along very well. She reminds her of her brother. He was funny and supportive without being too intrusive. She occasionaly saw her other roommate Ben. He was a very shy and discret boy.

But the one she spent the most of time with was Kate, Samuel's sister. They immediately get along well. They spent their weekends nights together going to movies, restaurant or just chating together for hours.

Arizona had a little crush on Kate, but didn't wait anything from her. She thought she was pretty, funny and smart. But she wasn't looking for any romantic relationship at all. She wanted to focus on her studies, but did want to have a social life too.  
As it was difficult to make friends in med school because off the competitive vibes. She wasmore than happy to have meet Kate.

So that night, she was waiting for her in front of a bar where they oftenly go with Samuel. But when Kate arrived, she was alone.

« Hey, where's your brother ? » Arizona asked.

« He wasn't feeling good... Think he eat some trash food from that friking foodtruck... » Kate answered with a grin.

« Ewww ! I told him not to go there ! » Arizona said.

« Well, I guess, it's a girls night ! If you don't mind, can we go in another bar down town ? » Kate suggested.

« Yeah ! I follow you ! I need to drink something wherever it will be ! » Arizona said, following Kate to her car.

Twenty minutes later they were in front of the bar. It was a popular area. There was a lot of people, mostly students and young workers. Arizona had never gone in that part of the city, too busy studying. Looking at the bar frontage, she noticed a rainbow flag.

« Oh, you see that... » She told Kate.

« What ? The flag » Kate answered.

« Yeah... I don't know if you know, but... it means something... » Arizona said.

« I know what it means... And so do you... I know things about you Arizona... my brother can't keep his mouth shut... » Kate replied.

« Oh... That's nice of you, but that's not really the kind of bar I used to go to, you know » She said, trying not to get in.

Kates grabbed her by her arms and led her inside the bar. Arizona didn't try to stop her, and in a few second they were seating at a table with Kate ordering drinks.

« You've ever been here? cause you seem to know the bar tender... » Arizona asked, looking everywhere around here with a smile on her face. « I mean.. I didn't know why you would come in such a bar... But you know, it's not because I'm gay that I have to go in gay bars. »

« You're right. I know that bar. I come here afterwork every friday night I love the ambiance. It's awesome... » Kate raised an eyebrow and blinked to Arizona. The med student blushed and stared at her friend.

« Are you telling me what I think you're telling me ? » She asked.

« At least you get it ! Yes, I'm in girls too ! » Kates laughed. « And I want you to know that I love blond girl with blue eyes, just like you... »

Arizona giggled and drunk the tequilla that was in front of her. She sighed and smiled at Kate. « I'm super flattered... You're a beautiful girl, you're funny, smart and ... ».

Arizona didn't get the chance to end her words. Kate kissed her by surprise, very softly for a few seconds. Arizona let her do and closed her eyes, waiting for that kiss to be more intimate. Kate licked her lips asking for the permission to pull her tongue in Arizona's mouth.

They kept it going for a long moments, playing with their lips and their tongues. Arizona stopped the kiss to take her breath. She looked at Kate and smiled. « You're right, this place is awesome ! ».

… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Part 2, return in presents days.**

Arizona sat on chair in a discret corner of the cafeteria. Since her divorce, she didn't like to eat there. She met all the staff of the hospital. Everybody knew now that Callie and her split up a few months ago. She could'nt stand all those eyes on her. She was trying to read an article that Nicole Herman sent her, but she was unabled to focus on anything. Her mind was frozen since she had spoke with Callie.  
Amelia Shepperd arrived settled in front of her.

« I hate that cafeteria. I don't understand why I eat here... » She said as she looked at Arizona who was about to cry. « You're ok Robbins ? ».

« … Yes. It's been a long day for me but I'm allright. I need to take a nap I think. »

« I should take one too... » Amelia replied. She could see that Arizona was more than tired but didn't want to pushed her. « Arizona, if you want to talk, i'm Here... Is it about Nicole ? How is she by the way ? You've got news from her? »

Arizona wasn't able to answer Amelia's question. She hadn't even understand what the neuro surgeon asked her. She closed here eyes a few seconds and looked at Amelia.

« I'm sorry, what did you say ? ». At the same time Meredith and Callie arrived and settled two tables away from Arizona and Amelia.

« I was aking you about Nicole... You're ok Robbins ? » Amelia asked.

The blonde woman got up and breath deeply. « I'm not. I think I'm going to go home. Can you tell Callie to pick Sofia up tonight ? »

« You can tell me right now... » Callie said with a dark look.

« Oh … You were there. I can't take Sofia tonight... I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. But I can't take her... ». Arizona's body was shaking and her skin tone was really pale. Callie was about to reply when Arizona had a seizure and fainted on the floor.

« Hey, Arizona ! What the hell » Amelia screamed at her, going by her side. She was quickly joined by Meredith. Callie didn't move. She was too surprised to react.

« Arizona, wake up ! Do you hear me ? » Meredith said, patting her cheek.

Arizona opened her eyes and try to get her thought together. She looked at her friends and tried to stood up on her own. She eventually agreed to take the hand Callie was offering her to be back on her feet.

« Thank you... Don't worry it's just... I'm sick, I guess. So I'm going to take a nap » She said, walking out the cafeteria.

« Don't you think we have to talk ? » Callie told her.

« About what ? » Arizona replied.

« About Samuel Jenkins for example... You're not yourself since I told you about him » Callie said.

Arizona turned back and came in front of Callie. She was about to tell her something when tears began to rolled on her cheek. Callie hesitated. She reached Arizona took her in her arms. She couldn't see her ex wife in such a distress. « It's ok... Come with me. You need to let it go. I'm here... »

they went to a room, Callie taking Arizona by her shoulders. She made her sit on the bed, took a chair and settled in front of her. « Come on ! Tell me ! What's happening ? Who's that guy ? He told me he went to med school with you, but I've neve heard you talking about him. Do you know him personnaly ? »

Arizona looked at the floor, fleeing Callie's eyes. « I can't talk about it. It's too... I can't... I'm sorry Callie. I... I will figure it out... Thank you for helping me and to take care of it, it was really nice of you... »

« Arizona, it's not because we're divorced that I'm not worried about you... And If I can do anything for you, let me know... » Callie told her ex-wife.

« I will figure this out... I will figure this out »...


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you'll like it. Don't hesitate to leave a review !**  
 **Thanks a lot for reading !**

 **Flashback :**

Arizona and Samuel were about to end their last year of med School.

It has been now 4 years that they knew each other.  
Arizona and Kate were still together. Arizona was 24 now, and Kate was 28.

Arizona had to begin her residency in a few months. She had to take a little job even if her parents sent her money every months.  
It was easier since Kate and her had move in a little appatement on their own. The rent was cheaper than when they were sharing the house with roommates. It was a nice place in a quiet area, not far from Kate's work and not too far from med school. It had two rooms, a large living room and and a little bathroom.

The couple was strong, and there had never ever been big problems between the two women.

For a year now, Kate was questionning Arizona about the future of their relationship ? Where was she going to do her residency ? What about a wedding ? What about buying an appartement ? What about having a baby. She was ready for all of it but Arizona was a little recusant.

She wanted all of it, but she thought it was too early and that she was too young for that.  
But for several weeks, Kate seemed to rushed her. There has been long conversation between them about that.

So that night when Arizona's get back from school, she was welcome by her girlfriend who had cooked her her favorite meal.

« Welcome home sweetie ! Come here, have a sit ! I've made your favorite risotto ! It's not been easy, but i think it's ok... Let me know » Kate welcomed her.

« Wow... Thanks... And why did you do that ? » Arizona asked.

Kate took a chair an settled in front of her girlfriend. « Listen Arizona... I can't wait any longer to have your answer... »

« Here we go again... Listen Kate, you know what i feel about that. I love you ! I'd love to have kids, one day, with you ! But not right now ! I'm not even able to pay all my bills. You are paying for the majority of the rent. I don't want to have kids and not be able to raise them in the best ways. You understand ? » Arizona replied.

« I know what you feel. But we can handle it... I can handle it ! I've got a well paid job, you'll be the greatest doctor in a few years... So we can do it ! Don 't be affraid ! My parents will help us if we need anything ! They can't wait to be grandparents ! You'll be a great mother ! You're so sweet, and you love kids ! » Kates told her.

« I … I don't know. It's crazy ! I'm not ready for that ! I'd like to wait a little more. Maybe in 2 or 3 years ? I'll be more confortable. I know you' ve planned everything, the sperm donnor, the insemination... I know you're keeping money for everything. I... I don't know Kate... » Arizona answered with a sad grin.

« You said it yourself ! I've planned everything ! It won't keep you from your studies ! I can handle everything about the money. I will do it ! I will carry the baby and I will take care of everything ! You'll just have to be by my side to raise that baby ! I want to have that baby... with you, no one else but you ! But if you can't do it with it... If you don't want to it with me... I think we'll be over... »

An awkward silence took place. Arizona understood that she had to give Kate an answer.

« Kate... I don't want to loose you ! I want everyhting your telling me ! I want a family, a big house, a dog, kids... But it's not something you do on a whim ! »

« It 's not a whim ! We've been talking about that for more than a year now... You're the one with whom I'll built my family ! Please ! Say yes ! It' goint to be awesome ! You and I, and our baby ! » Kate said.

« I don't know babe... I'm... » Arizona tried to say.

« Please ! Be confident ! You'll be the best mother ! And I love you so much ! ».

Arizona sighed and looked at Kate. She was staring at her.

Arizona can't say no to her. She was afraid to loose her...

« Ok... We can handle it, if you're so sure ! » Arizona said, trying to convice herself.

Kate smiled and jumped from her chair to kissed Arizona. « I love you so much ! You'll se, we're going to be so happy ! ».

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Present day**

Arizona was laying on a couch in the attendin'sg lounge. She was deeply asleep for hours now.  
No one had tried to wake her up.

Callie entered the room with Meredith and Bailey. They settled at a table and drink their coffee before they noticed the peads surgeon.

« What is she doing here ? It's not an hotel... » Bailey grumbled.

« She had a seizure yesterday at the cafeteria » Meredith said. « Maybe she was too sick to go back home ? »

« Or maybe there's something wrong, and as usual, she won't talk about it and she'll find herself scared in front of something, or someone... » Callie growled. « She has always acting like that. She can't admit she need to talk, or need help... She's too proud. She is so stubborn sometimes ! ».

« So are you ! » Bailey joked. « What's going on with her ? »

Arizona opened her eyes and sat slowly on the couch. She had heard her coworkers talked and wasn't ready to tell them the truth. She pretended not to have heard anything.

« Hey, what time is it ? » She asked.

« Lunch time » Meredith answered.

« What day are we » She replied.

« Wednesday... » Callie replied.

«Oh jeeezzzz... » Arizona said. « I've been sleeping here for more than 12 hours ? ». She sighed.

« Hey, you've got a terrible face ! Go back home ! » Bailey instructed her.

Arizona didn't say a word. She got back up and left the lounge. She knew exactly where she were going. Samuel must have been operated now and she wanted to see him. She headed to the orthopedic unit and asked a nurse the number of his room.  
She didn't know if what she was about to do was good or bad. All she was sure about, it's that it's was time for her to face her fears.

« Come on in » Samuel said as someone knocked at his door.

« Hello Sam... » Arizona said. She immediately recognized him. He hasn't change a lot. « It's been a very long time... »

« Hey... I … I heard you're working here. So... what's up ? » He replied.

« What's up ? That's all you have to tell me ? After more than 10 years ! You must kidding me, right ? What's up ? » Arizona yelled.

« Arizona, it's not what you think. It has never been... » Samuel answered.

« Where is she ? » Arizona asked. « You can't tell me that it's not « what I think » ! You knew everything since the beginning ! You may have planned it with her ! Where is she ! ».

« She... She live in Atlanta now. She... She's not here » Samuel replied. « Listen, I don't know what you want, or what you think, but I didn't know anything. She never told me anything before she left you. She recontacted me months later... ».

« I don't care ! You're just a son of a bitch just like her ! … She broke me ! Everything about me ! I get home that day ! To our home ! And there was nothing left ! She even changed the lock ! She... I can't even ... » Arizona screamed just when Callie entered the room.

« Hey, what's going on in here » the latina asked. « Arizona ? What are you doing ? »

« Nothing, We were just remembering old memories. Weren't we Samuel ? » Arizona replied.

« Yeah, old memories... » He said.

« Arizona, you're shaking ! » Callie noticed. « Calm down ! Take it easy ! ».

« I'm not a child Callie. I can handle my own business. You don't have to be around me anymore. You don't owe me anything... » Arizona answered. « I have to go now my dear Samuel. But don't worry, I'll check on you soon. We have so many things to talk about ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading this story. I really hope you like it. I try to do my best to improve everything.**

 **Someone told me that I was making Arizona humiliating Callie. That's was not what I wanted to show.**

 **I think that this chapter will clear the situation !**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review, bad or good !**

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

 **Flashback**

It was the last ultrasound.  
Kate and Arizona were waiting for the doctor. They wanted to be sure everything was still ok.

They had decided to ask for the baby gender. They were very excited.

Becoming a mother as always be one of Arizona's wishes. What was bothering her in the beginning was just that she thought she was not emotionnaly and materially ready to have a kid.

But after long reflection and discussions with Kate, she knew that she was ready to take the plunge. She was having a baby with the women she loved. It was awesome.

So here they were, looking at a black and white screen, holding each other hands, with big smile on their face.

« Here we go ladies... Everything is ok ! It's a perfectly healthy baby we've got here ! » the doctor said. « Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy ? ».

« Sure ! Can't wait to know » Kate replied with joy.

« Well, it's a boy ! Congratulations ! » he answered.

« We're having a baby boy ! » Arizona said with tears in her voice. The emotion was too big to handle and tears felt on her cheek. She kissed Kate and thanked the Doctor.

Leaving the hospital, the two women were totally delighted. They were talking about he room they had to decorate and every other little details parents have to think about.  
Arriving at her car, Arizona opened the door and help Kate sat on the passenger sit. She had become very protective and Kate felt a little oppressed sometimes.

« Don't forget your belt ! » Arizona stated.

« Yeah, mom, don't worry... » Kate answered, pouting.

« Hey why are you so grumpy ? I'm only taking care of you both... » Arizona asked her.

« Sure you are... » Kate mumbled.

« I can hear you... What's wrong ? Did I do anything wrong ? Because you are really nasty right now » Arizona said. « I understand you're tired, but I do everything I can to make things easy for you Kate... Come on... Give mama a smile ! »

« Yeah, you're doing everything you can... Like hanging out with your new friend Lana ? » Kate replied.

« What ? You're going on that road again ? It was for my work ! I needed to be at this conference and she offered to drive me ! That's all ! I'm tired of you believing things that never happened ! » Arizona replied angrily. She sighed and started the car.

« I'm sorry, i'm overreacting... I know it ! I think my hormone are making me acting like crazy ! » Kate said softly. « What about Erik ? It's stylish... « Hey, I'm Erik, nice to meet you ». Don't you think ? »

Arizona tried to cool down. She was fed up with Kate's mood swings. But Erik was so awful to her that she could'nt help but to laugh. « Erik ? Don't you dare name my son Erik ! It's … Ewwww ! No ! Not Erik for sure... What about … Perry ? That's cute ! Perry Jenkins Robbins ! It's a Nobel Price awarded name ! ».

« Perry ? No way ! It's not even a name ! » Kate replied. The two women giggled and kept looking for names. The baby would be there in a few weeks and there was still things to think about.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Present day.**

Arizona was at Joe's on her own. She ordered a coffee and sat at the counter.

There wasn't a lot of people and the background music was audible. Thinking at a billions things, Arizona didn't see her ex wife entered with Bailey in the bar. The two surgeons came next to her and take a sit.

« Hey Robbins, you're dreaming or what ? » Bailey asked.

« Oh ! Hey... Hi ! » Arizona stated, surprised by the two women's arrival. « No... I was thinking... about stuff... So, how was your day ? »

« Awfull... I lost two patients. A mother and her 8 years old daughter ... » Bailey replied sadly, ordering tequilla for the three of them.

« It was a long shift ! » Callie sighed.

Arizona turn to her and told her : « Callie, I'm sorry for yesterday... I didn't mean to yell at you ! I was … upset and you arrived at the wrong time. And I … I'm sorry... »

Callie was surprised but also pleased to see Arizona asking for forgiveness. « It's ok. I... accept your apologies. And I'm sorry for asking you about that guy... It's none of my business. I get it. »

« Well, you've been dragged into it against your will, so don't apologize... » Arizona replied.

« Are you over with your « I'm sorry not sorry » thing ? Let's drink ! » Bailey cut them.

They sat there for more than hour, talking about their patients, their life. It had been a long time since Callie and Arizona haven't talked so freely about their daily life. Of course, the presence of Bailey helped it but it was kind of a relief for both them.

« Hey, it's late ! I'm working tomorrow ! See you later ! » Bailey said, leaving the bar without warning.

« Did she just leave in the middle of the conversation ? » Callie noticed.

« It's Bailey... You know how weird she can be » Arizona joked.

The two exes laughed. Then, an awkward silence took place for a few minutes. Arizona broke it : « Callie... If you want to know who is that guy, I can explain... I've been thinking about it non stop for hours... And after everyhting we've been throught, and all the things we shared together, I think I owe you an explanation. You've confessed me about the leg... So I think it's time for me to confess things about me... »

« Ok... It's ok. But you don't have to if you don't want to... » Callie told her. She was impressed to see that Arizona wanted to talk by herself.

« I want to acually. I have to... It's... ». Arizona began to cry. She took a deep breath and looked Callie in the eyes. « It's very painfull. It's a part of my life that I've never... shared with anybody. It was too difficult to even think about it. But in a way, because of that I came to Seattle and met you ». Arizona tried to smile but she was too upset. She was trying to be strong. Telling what happened more than 10 years ago to Callie wouldn't change anything, but it may ease her pain. And maybe it would helped Callie understand her ex-wife reactions during the past years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Please tell me if you'd like to see a meeting between Arizona and Thomas or not.**

 **I've imagine the two scene but I don't know what you'd prefer.**

 **Thank you again for reading. I try to improve my english chapter after chapter.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Flashback :**

« He is amazing Arizona ! I'm so happy for you both, and so proud to be his uncle ! »

« Thanks Tim... » Arizona replied.

« Hey, are you ok ? » Tim asked noticing the sad tone in his sister's voice.

« Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot of emotion to handle ! » Arizona answered as she started to cry.

« Hey, hey, hey ! I know you. It's not just tears of joy, isn't it ? What's the problem ? You can tell me anything. »

Tim led her sister outside the hospital. He knew it wasn't easy for her to talk about her feelings, but maybe in a neutral place, it would be easier. They ended up in a small coffee shop across the street.

Arizona still had tears in her blue eyes but she was trying to hide it from her brother.

« So, are you gonna tell me what's going on ? I don't want to rush you, but you know how you can be sometimes. Keeping everything for yourself won't help you... » Tim stated.

« I don't want to bother you with my crappy stuff... Let's talk about you. What's up ? » Arizona asked him, trying to change the subject.

« Oh no ! You won't trick me ! ». Tim took his sister's hand and tried to catch her sight. « I'm here. Talk to me ! »

Arizona was happy to see her brother but she knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

« I don't know where to start... It happened so fast... » Arizona replied. « Everything was so perfect between us... She wanted that baby so much. And for the sake of being honest, I was a little unwilling at the beginning. Not that I didn't want it, but I thought I wasn't ready in my head or even financially. I've always wanted to have kids, you know it, don't you ? »

« Off course I know it » Tim said tenderly.

« But, we talked a lot, we've planned everything and eventually I understood I wanted it very deeply too. » Arizona said trying to restraining her tears. « And everything went easily. Kate got pregnant, we were so happy ! Then we've done the last ultrasound, learning that the baby was healthy... And hopefully he is ! But that last month has been... awfull... »

« What do you mean sweetie ? » Tim asked.

« I don't know why but Kate has totally changed. And don't tell me it's because she was pregnant. She began to yell at me for anything. She was totally out of control. She reproached me not be enought with her, she checked all my stuff when I wasn't home and even when I was : my labtop, my mails, my phone even my pockets. It sounds crazy when I say it at loud voice ! » Arizona said. « But that it's just the beginning... She called at the hospital 10 times a day, asking my attending where I was. She asked her brother to spy on me, what he did... She is totally insane Tim ! She called Mom and Dad to tell them they wounldn't see the baby because he wasn't mine ! And She... »

« She what Arizona ? Tell me ! » Tim said.

« When we arrived at the hospital yesterday, she asked me not to came in the delivery room. She even told the nurses not to let me in because she didn't want a stranger to hold HER baby before her . I don't understand what I've done wrong Tim. I missed my son's birth ! » Arizona bursted into tears.

« It does'nt make any sense ! What's wrong with her ! Do you want me to go and talk to her ? Because I …. » « No please Tim, don't ! I wil figure this out ! I'm going to talk with her and we'll fix this ! Whatever it is, I'll fix this. We're a family now. I love them. They're everything to me. It's just a bad period... » Arizona said when Samuel entered the coffee shop and joined her and Tim.

« Hey ! Can I talk to you for a minute ? » He asked Arizona.

« If you have anything to say to my sister, just do it here, in front of me and her » Tim said nastily.

« It's ok Tim... Bur he's right Sam. I prefer him to be next to me. So, I listen... » Arizona said.

« It's about Kate. I don't know what's wrong with you both, but I just speak to her and she wanted me to tell you that she's very sorry for... you know. » Sam tried to say.

« About kicking me out of the delivery room ? For making me miss my son's firt moments ? » Arizona yelled. « I don't know what's on her mind but she's been totaly insane recently ! You've noticed it too ! Tell me ! What's going on because it drives me crazy ! I'm searching what I've done wrong, but I can't figure anyhting ! It's just so unreal ! ».

« Look I know it seems crazy, but I think she's having a prenatal depression. It's unlikely, but I talk to Dr Preston, the Psych attending, and he told me it could be that. It only occured in 10% of pregnancies. Post partum depression are really more frequent. But she's showing every symptom. At least, from what you say …. and what I saw. » Sam explained. « I asked Dr Preston to see her this afternoon. I hope it's going to be allright. »

Arizona was speechless. Could it really be some kind of rare depression that totally changed the mother of her newborn son ? « Can I do something ? Can I see her ? » She asked.

« I don't think. She was very excited after the delivery. They have to sedate her... I'm sorry Arizona, i should have told you sooner... » Sam said.

« Yes you should have ! » Arizona anwered coldly. « But it doesn't change anything for me. I'm her partner, we've got a child. I won't bail ! I'll be here for them I'll be by her side. »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **present days**

« Things were not so bad for nearly 4 months. But It wasn't really the same... On Thomas's 5 month's anniversary, we had an appointment with her boss. She used to work in a lawyer office. It was about writting up the paper that made me Thomas's second official guardian. I went to the office immediately after my shift. She never showed up... » Arizona stopped for a few moments. She sighed painfully and tried to end her story. « When I came home, her car was missing. And When i tried to opened the door of our appartment, it was impossible. The lock had been changed. So i called Sam. He told me he didn't know what was going on. He managed to open the door and … Immediately I knew... They were gone. She took our son and ran away... »

Callie was speechles. She could barely believe what her ex-wife was telling her.

« I tried everything. I looked everywhere. I hire a private investigator. I almost failed my residency... They were nowhere to be found. What make things harder was that I was nothing to them . We weren't married, Thomas wasn't my son. So She could vanish with him... And then I staid all by myself. Like an idiot. At first I was totaly angry. I've been to hell and back ! Then I lost myself into my residency. I focused on my job to forget. I hooked myself to my job and avoid thinking or talking about it. You know how I am... »

Callie smiled softly. Indeed she knew how Arizona was able to keep her darkest thought and acted as if nothing happened before falling apart.

« And then I convinced myself that it was just a part of my life that have never existed. That boy wouldn't remember me anyway, he was too young. And I'd have to forget him to survive. After I heard that a job was available here. I got it, and you know the rest » Arizona said with watery eyes.

« Arizona... » Callie didn't know what to ask first. So many thought came to her minds at the same time. « Why haven't you told me ? I mean... I think I'd have understood better some of your reactions. Sometimes you showed so stubborned settlement that didn't fit you. Sometimes I didn't understand a square of why you were acting that way... How could you kept such a painful event for yourself ! And for so long ! »

« I had to. It was the only way for me to go forward. It was the only way not to fall apart. And I thought I could be over it, one day. Before I met you, I've clearly decided that I wouldn't be a family person. I swore to myself that I would'nt have children and that I would'nt be seriously involved with anyone. And here you were. And I fall for you. I loved you at first sight, before I kissed you in that dirty bathroom. And you give me the most precious thing in the world : Sofia. She will always be my priority. Everyday we've lived together were the best days of my life. And now it's … over, one more time. But Sofia still here. And that's the only thing that matter. » Arizona said to Callie.

They staid in that on-cal room for a long time, with tears in their eyes. Callie eventually approached her and tried to dry the tears rolling on Arizona's cheek with her thumb. She dared not touch her more even if she wanted to. She was afraid to share too much intimacy with her ex wife.

Arizona was sitting on the bed. Tears could'nt stop falling from her blue eyes. She could breath normally but couldn't move at all.

« I can tell you he is a beautiful boy. He's got dark hair and green eyes I guess. He seems smart and healthy. He... » Callie tried to say.

« Callie... Don't... I just can't right now. I'm nobody to this boy, and I will never be. I'm not rushing in his life. He grew up without me. I don't know what she told him. I don't want to think about him or try to figure how he is. I just... I just need answer. But thank you for being here for me. »

« Anytime... » Callie Replied.

« I'll talk to her when she'll be there. And maybe … I'd need a little support to handle it » Arizona said, looking in Callie's eyes.

« I'll be around if you need me Arizona. » Callie kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

« Thank you... »


	7. Chapter 7

« He's beautiful isn't he ? » Callie asked Arizona as she looked at the boy throught the window. He was playing with some patients of Arizona in the play-room.

« Callie I … I don't want to talk about it right now. » Arizona replied with tears in her voice.

Thomas was there, in front of her but she couldn't do anything. So much emotion were running throught her head, painful memories, bitterness, questionning. She didn't want to allow herself to think about him as her son. It was too hard. Of course he always been hers in her heart. But in her mind, she had built wall trhrought the years he was missing. She was shaking her head slowly, bitting her upper lip to restrain her tears to fall.

« Arizona... You are allowed to miss him and to cry for him. » Callie said softly.

« You know, it's funny. I've been picturing this a billion times in my head the first years, how I'll found him, how he will know who I am for him in an instant. » Arizona said. « But that day never came and I had to move on. And I did. I won't cry for yesterday. He has growing up, he seems ok and happy. I'm not going to destroy his life. I can't do that. »

« But you could ! Arizona he's your son ! » Callie said.

« No Callie, he's not. » Arizona replied, totaly convinced. « I'm not fleeing reality, it is the reality. He doesn't know me, I don't know him. Regarding the law, I'm nothing to him. Not a single paper can prove that I have a link with him. I just need to confront her. She owe me anwers... »

A peaceful silence took place. Callie looked at Arizona thinking about how many ohters part of her ex-wife she didn't know. It had always been an issue between them. Arizona was a secret person and Callie had often dislike that she didn't really know who she was. Her perkiness was maybe a way to avoid pain and to fool people. But at that moment, she was so vulnerable that she wanted to hold her tight and told her that everything would be allright. Wavering, she took Arizona's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers.

« I'll be there. I you need anything, if you want to talk or just have someone around, I'll be there. » Callie said.

« Thank you Callie... » Arizona whispered.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Callie was sitting in the cafeteria alone, looking at the wall in front off her, Meredith settled next to her.

« I'm so tired ! And I still have two surgery today ! » She said. « Callie ? Callie ? Are you okay ? »

« Hey ! What's up ? » Callie replied.

« I told you already » Meredit said. « What are you thinking about ? »

« I... I'm not supposed to talk about that, but... I need to... » Callie sighed.

« You can tell me Callie. You have a problem ? » Meredith replied.

« No... I'm fine... It's just... Nevermind... »

« Ok. Just know that I'm around if you want to talk. » Meredith smiled kindly.

« Arizona has a son... »

Meredith looked at Callie with wide eyes and coughed. « What ? A son ? You mean a baby son ? ».

« Well he's not exactly a baby. He's ten. He's here...But he doesn't know her, and she doesn't know him. It's a long story. » Callie said.

« And you knew about that ? » Meredith asked.

« No ... » Callie sighed. « She told me everything earlier. It's quite an awful story. And when I was listening to her, I was thinking to myself that it explain a lot of weird reaction she had when we were together. »

« Callie, it's not your fault if she didn't told you » Meredith said

« I know. I'm not looking for excuses or whatever else. It's just that if i'd know, I should have reacted otherwise... And maybe things would have been easier between us. » Callie said, smiling sadly at Meredith. « But what is done is done. »

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Hello, I'm looking for my son, Thomas Jenkins. Some nurse told me to look for him here. » the brunette asked.

« Oh yes. I'm going to pick him up. Could you wait for us please ? » Joe replied politely. She headed to Arizona's office and knocked at the door.

« Dr Robbins, you asked me to told you when Thomas's mother will arrive. She's here. »

« Thank you Joe ! » Arizona replied. She closed the chart she was reviewing and took a deep breath. The moment she had waiting for so long was about to happen. She was about to confront Kate and tried to get answers. She knew that it would be difficult and surely violent. But it was the point of no return. She was ready, she felt strong enough to do it right now. After that ultimate showdown, She could let go this painful past, for good.

She walked to the waiting room where her ex was waiting quietly for Thomas. The door was half open and Arizona took a few moment to look at Kate. She barely recognized her. She had gained a little weight, not that much but enough for Arizona to notice it. She had cut her hairs short and was wearing glasses. Here she was, and here was Arizona, ready to face her past.  
She opened the door and looked at her.

« Hello Kate. It's been a while... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AN : Here a short chapter. The next one will be longer.**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

 **Have a good day !**


	8. Chapter 8

**10 years ago.**

« We can't do anything, I'm sorry... She's a grown up, she can do what she want without warning anyone. »

« Are fou fucking Kidding me ? She dissapear with my child and you're telling me I can't do anything ? » Arizona yelled.

« I'm sorry but he's not your child. You have nothing to deal with him. You can't press any charges for kidnapping. And Mrs Jenkins is not related by anyway to you. We can't help You. I'm going to ask you to leave. I'm sorry. » the policeman said, leaving her alone in front of his desk.

Totaly devasted by her situation, Arizona Gave a kick in the office before swinging all the objects that were on it. She left the building with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks, totaly desesperate and angry. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything legally. She was nothing...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Present day**

« Wait... What is going on in here ? Who are you ? » Kate asked. « My name is Caitlynn ! You must ... »

« I guess you're not thrilled to see me, don't you ? » Arizona asked as she walked in the room. « I'm not happy to see neither, don't worry. After all these years, I just want to punch you in the face... »

« Help ! Help ! Anybody ! » Kate yelled.

« You can scream... You can yell, no one will come. It's very uncomfortable, isn't it... I felt the same way, ten years ago when you took him and left. » Arizona said quietly. She felt strong. She did'nt fear anything. « I just want to know why. »

« Help ! Please ! » Kate screamed.

« You know, I own this hospital, partially. So you can be sure that screaming won't help. » Arizona said.

« I … Where's my son ? Where's my brother ? » Kate asked.

« They're okay. Thomas is playing with some patients of mine. And your fucking brother is in recovery. »

« What do you want ? » Kate asked aggressively.

« The truth... I just want to understand... » Arizona replied.

« I don't owe you anything. You're nothing to him. He's my son ! » Kate yelled.

« I know that. Trust me, I know that I'm nothing... Everyone told me that... Police, lawyers, your family... » Arizona said a little bitterly.

« Let me go ! I'm calling the police ! » Kate screamed.

« Calm down ! I deserve to know the truth ! So please have a sit and tell me. » Arizona told her.

« Or what ? » Kate asked.

« Or... nothing... Don't worry, I won't take him from you. I won't tell him anything, I haven't talked to him and I won't. But not because of you ! Because of him. I don't want to upset his life. He seems happy, so I don't want to ruin that. » Arizona said.

« Can we go somewhere else ? » She asked.

« In my office, follow me » Arizona said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As they walked to Arizona's offcice, they crossed Callie and Meredith walking in the hallway. Arizona was totaly focused. A strength and exceptional determination emanated from her and at the same time peace and quiet.

« What is happening here ? » Meredith asked Callie, turning back to the two women.

« I think something bad is going to happen... » Callie said as she started to follow Arizona.

Before she entered her office where Kate was already, Callie grabbed her hand.

« Arizona wait ! Is that her ? » She asked.

« Yep, that's her... » Arizona said, smiling back at Callie.

« Are you okay ? »

« I'm perfectly okay ! » Arizona replied quietly.

« You seem so confident and quiet... » Callie said, surprised.

« As I told you, I'm about to get closure... After that talk, I could let it go. It's the final step to my recovery... »

Without knowing why, Callie huggeg Arizona quickly and kissed her on the lips.

« I'll be there when you finish. » Callie said, leaving.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From inside Arizona's office, Kate notice the little kiss between the two women. She took a look on the desk and notice the picture of a little girl, surrounded by Arizona and that other woman.

« Have a sit. » Arizona told her. « You want anything to drink ? »

« No Thank you... » Kate replied.

« So, tell me... Why ? » Arizona insisted.

Kate sighed. She didn't want to talk but could'nt flee.

« He is my son. I didn't want you around him. » She replied.

« That's it ? Are you kidding me ? » Arizona said. « We planned everyhting together Kate ! You convinced me to do it when I thought it could wait...So why ? »

« You weren't not cutt off to be a mother. You didn't want him. You were only focused on your studies and I was alone. And you were always out with your friends... » Kate tried to explain.

« This just crap. Your brother told me about a potention pre-natal depression... Did it change in a post natal one ? » Arizona asked.

« I don't know what you are talking about... » Kate said.

« Listen Kate... I just want the truth... Don't try to fool me... » Arizona said. « What ever it is... Bring it now ! »

A silence took place. Kate was looking everywhere in the office.

« So you're a pediatic surgeon... I knew you'd choose that way » Kate said.

« Don't try to be friendly, I don't want to talk about my life with you ! » Arizona said, coldly.

« I just try to … If you want the truth, Can I ask you something ? Just one question and I told you everything... » Kate said.

« Ok, go ahead ! »

« Who is that woman ? It's the same that on that picture with that little girl. » Kate asked as she looked directly in Arizona's eyes.

« She is my ex-wife, and this is our daughter. » Arizona replied.

« Ex wife uh uh... » Kate repeated insidiously.

« What are you trying to say ? »

« Nothing... I'm sure that is you who screw it up again. » Kate replied.

Arizona gave a loud punch on her desk as she got up.

« I answer you, so stop that please ! » Arizona yelled.

« She met someone else... » a voice said as Arizona turned her head.

« She met someone a few weeks before Thomas's birth, she felt in love and she left you to run away to that new girl... » Samuel said.

« What the... Sam what are you saying ! You don't owe her anything ! Let's pick up Tomy and get back home. » Kate said, pushing him and leaving Arizona's office.

Arizona gasped and sat back on her chair.

« I should have told you I'm sorry. » Samuel tried to explain.

« So your story of depression, it was just some bullshit ? » Arizona asked...

« Not at the beginning. I learned everything a year after she desapeared. » Samuel said. « They met on the internet and they hadn't seen each other once before she left with the baby. She took him and ran away when you insisted to get the adoption papers. »

« So she really kidnapped him... » Arizona said sadly. « All that time she was stalking me, saying I was having an affair, and it was her... She was cheating on me... »

« I'm sorry... I should have contacted you... » Samuel said. « When she called me back, she was in Boston. She needed monney because her girlfriend throw her up with Thomas. So I flew there and took her back to my parent's. Now she's working as a waitress in Atlanta. She's doing good, and she's taking good care of Thomas. Recently, She's been diagnosed with bipolarity toubles. »

« It's... Thank you to tell me the truth... » Arizona said quietly.

« So what are you going to do now? » Samuel asked.

« First, I'm totaly done with your creepy family... It's hard to swallow. But I'm going to process it. I'm going to say goodbye to my lost son... Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him anything. He'll never knew who I am. I won't intrude in his life. » Arizona said with tears in her eyes.

« Arizona... Would you like to meet him ? One time ? He's an amazing boy. You deserve it» Samuel said.

« I don't think it's a good idea... » Arizona said.

« It will help you Arizona. Believe me. » Samuel said.

« What did she told him about his birth. » Arizona asked.

« He don't know anything about you. She said she got pregnant and that her boyfriend didn't want to be a father » Samuel replied.

« Okay... » Arizona replied. « I loved them Sam. I loved them so much. »

« I know... I know » Sam said.

« Maybe I could talk to him about the stitches he got and how to take care of your arms ? » Arizona said shily, smiling sadly.

« Let's do it... »


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : We're approaching the end. I think there will be one or two more chapters.**

 **If you like it, or not, please leave a little review!**

 **Thank for the follow, the fav and have a pleasant reading!**

 _Flashback_

It had been a hard day for all the new residents of John Hospkins. So after their shift, they found themselves at the nearest bar, drinking and talking all night.  
Arizona Robbins and Amelia Shepperd barely knew each others, but they had worked on patients together. So when that night, Amelia spotted a sad Arizona, she couldn't help but talk to her. She usually was the funny one, always smiling, always joking. But that night, she was somewhere else, she was in pain and it was not because of the shift.

« Hey ! What's up Robbins ? » Amelia said. « I brought you another beer. »

« Thanks. » Arizona replied, trying to wipe her tears as fast as she could.

« Are you okay ? » Amelia asked carefully. « I mean, I don't want to mind your business, but I saw you crying at the hospital, and now you seem upset... »

« I'm fine... » Arizona lied. « I'm just … It's my son's birthday... »

Amelia was surprised to learn that Arizona was a mother. She gasped for a second, but immediately took a chair and settled next to her.

« Oh... So how old is he ? » She asked.

« He's 2. » Arizona said, smiling sadly.

« So why are you so sad ? »

« It's a long story... » Arizona said.

« That's good, I have all the time in the world » Amelia smiled.

…...

Arizona was exhausted, relieved, sad. She was feeling empty. It was not a bad thing in a way because for a few days, her feelings have been a real roller coaster.  
Sitting alone on a stool at Joe's, she was playing with her bottle of beer, drawing lineson the steam with her fingers. She was about to take a sip of it when Amelia Shepperd sat next to her. She ordered a soda and looked at a totaly absent Arizona. Not talking to her immediately, she checked her phone, silently, then broke the silence.

« It's quiet here... » Amelia said, breaking the silence. « So, you found him... »

« I did » Arizona replied, looking at the liquors bottle in front of her.

Taking a sipe of her glass, Amelia put a hand on her friend's shoulder. They have aways been friend, but not the closer ones. They were still in contact, even after all this years. And now that Amelia was working in the same hospital as her and that they've worked together on Nicole Herman's case, Arizona considered her a true friend.

« How do you know ? I told nobody... » Arizona said.

« I notice your mood, your behavior lately... It brought me back to Hopkins. You had the same sad gaze... » Amelia replied. « So I took a look at the charts, and I saw his name ».

« Am I so predictable ? » Arizona joked, smiling and eventually turning her face to meet Amelia's friendly look.

« Actually, you are ! » Amelia teased her. « You want to talk, or get drunk ? I can listen, but I won't get drunk with you... But I can give you a ride home if you're drunk. And I can also listen to you when you'll be drunk... »

« That's nice of you. But I'm over it. I'm just freaking ou a little bit. I'm about to meet him. I'm not going to tell him who I am, but you know, a part of me dream that he notice it on his own... »

« I understand... » Amelia confessed. « And I can't say how brave I think you are. »

« It had nothing to do with bravery. I think it's just love... Why would I made his world collapse, telling him the truth ? » Arizona explained her friend. « It's going to be rough, and painful. But after that, I hope I'll be in peace with myself. »

« You'll figure it out. You will. » Amelia said, leaving a bill on the counter and leaving Arizona alone.

…...

« Hey ! » Arizona said, entering her ex-wife lab. « I have something to ask you. »

« Okay, I'm listening » Callie replied, a little flustered by Arizona big smile.

« You don't have to say yes, but I'm about to meet Thomas. And I'd like to go with Sofia. » Arizona said, smiling peacefully. « I know it's totaly weird, but I'd like them to meet. Of course I won't tell him, or to Sofia, who I am for Thomas but I'd like that... And totaly selfishly, I think that having her by my side will help me... »

Callie was surprised by the request but understood what Arizona meant.

« Of course, you can do it. » She said. « I'm happy that you're going to talk with him. I'm happy for you Arizona. »

Arizona nodded and smiled at her. « So I'm going to pick her up at the day care. »

She walked to the exit and stopped. « Thank you » she whispered.

« Why are you thanking me ? » Callie asked.

« When I cheated on you and we split up, you never used Sofia against me. You never tried to take her away for me even if I destroyed our family. And you've done it too after our separation. So thank you. »

« Arizona... » Callie sighed, didn't have time to finish her sentence. She saw Arizona walking away.

…...

Holding her daughter's hand, Arizona was about to enter the play-room where Thomas was spending his last moment. She looked at him, and gave him a smile. Kneeling, she kissed Sofia's forehead.

« Hey sweetie, do you want to meet a friend of mine ? His name is Thomas. »

Hearing his name the young boy turned back.

« How do you know my name ? » He asked, surprised.

« I'm a friend of your uncle. We were in school together a long time ago ! » Arizona said, trying to remain strong. She felt her body lightly shaking, but she fought to cool down.

« You know him ? » Thom asked.

« I do » Arizona confessed. « And this little girl is Sofia, She's my daughter. »

« Hi Sofia ! You're lucky, your mother is a doctor ! » He said smiling at the little girl.

« My mommies are doctors ! » Sofia corrected. « And what is your mommy job ? »

« She's working in a restaurant. » Thomas said. « But my uncle is a doctor too ! »

Sofia smiled at her mother and walked to Thomas who was playing with lego.

« Can I play with you ? » She asked. « We don't have that at the day-care ! »

« Ok... But I was building a ninja Dojo. So don't get girly stuff in there ! » Thomas warned Sofia.

« I hate girly stuff ! » Sofia stated. « I can be a ninja if I want to ! »

« Oh Really ? Let's see that ! » Thomas said as they began to look for pieces in the giant plastic box.

Arizona sat on a chair, in a corner of the room and simply looked at them, playing together. She didn't need more at that moment. Just feeling the happiness to see her daughter and the boy she couldn't called her son.

She was sighing in relief as she noticed Callie, leaning against the wall, looking at the two children.

« Hey ! » She said, softly.

« Hey ! » Arizona replied, walking to her.

« It's a good thing you made them meet. » Callie said. « It's important, even if they don't know they're sibling. »

« So you considered him as... »

« Her brother. » Callie said. « You're their mother Arizona. Of course, they're not sharing your DNA, but what makes a family is not blood, it's love. And you love them both. So, yes, for me, they're siblings. »

« If it was that simple... » Arizona whispered.

…...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : This is the end!**

 **I really hope you like the story and its end.**  
 **Thank you so mucj for your support and your reviews. It mean a lot to me.**

 **I'm working on a whole new story. It's going to be Arizona centric again, but there will be more Calzona, I promise!**

 **Have a good reading, and thank you for everything!**

« If it was that simple... » Arizona whispered.

She was looking at the two children, playing friendly on the floor. THomas was a beautiful and kind boy. Despite everything, Kate seemed to have take good care of him.  
Arizona was restraining her tears. She knew that it was surely the last time she would see him. She had prepared herself mentally for it and she had managed to keep bundaries. At least she had talked a little with him. But not enough comparing to what she would have wanted. But for their mutual sakes, she wouldn't go further. She wouldn't let her motherhood feelings wasted his life by telling him his story.

Thomas was healthy, visibly happy and loved. That's what mattered to her and nothing else.

« So... Are you going to talk to him about... » Callie asked softly.

« No. I'm not, I've already tell you that. He deserves to still be happy and not to learn that sad and useless story. » Arizona said, walking to Sofia and Thomas as she saw Samuel approached. « Hey Sofia, come here ! »

She bent and took her daughter in her arms. Then she turned to Samuel who was handing Thomas backpack.

« Sofia, this is Samuel. It's a very old friend of mine. » Arizona said, tears in her eyes. « He's Thomas's Uncle and he's here to pick him up. »

« Hi Samuel. » Sofia politely said. « Thomas really have to go ? »

« Hey Sofia ! Nice to meet you !» Samuel replied. « Yes, we have to go. We have a plane to take. Come here Tommy ! »

The little boy stood up and joined his uncle.

« So you have a daughter ? She's beautiful ! » Samuel told Arizona. « I'm sorry, for everything Arizona. »

Arizona nodded and put Sofia back on the floor. She and Thomas were looking at the two adults. They could feel that something was happening. Sofia pulled her mother's labcoat to catch her attention.

« Why are you crying Mama ? » the little girl asked, worried.

« It's allright baby, don't worry ! » Arizona said, wiping the tear on her cheek. « I'm just sad that my friend is leaving. »

« We have to go now. Thomas, say good bye. » Samuel asked his nephew.

« Bye Sofia, Bye Doctor ! » the young boy politely said, waving his hand. « See you later ! »

« Bye Thomas ! » Sofia repeated.

Arizona pursed her lips and gulped. She was about to end the last step. She had told herself that once Thomas would be gone, she could eventually mourned the past and moved on. But the reality hits her harder than she thought. She was doing everything she could to remain strong and not broke down.

« Bye Thomas » She whispered.

Thomas smiled at her and followed his uncle throught the room.

« uh... Samuel ? » Arizona called out. « I … Can you take this ? I'd like you to give it to him when he will be 18, if you think he will be ready... That's the only thing I'll ever ask you. »

She handed him an envelope. She had written a letter to her son every year, for his birthday and had kept them throught the years. In the last one she had wrote the day before, Arizona explained everything to him and had left him all the data he could use to contact her, if he'd want to.

Samuel nodded and took the envelope. He put his hand on his nephew's shoulder and they walked out, leaving Arizona.

An endless silence settled. Callie was still in the corner of the room, looking at Arizona. She didn't know what to do. She approached her and put a friendly hand in her's. She felt the firm grip as soon as she touched Arizona's hand.

Frozen for several minutes, Arizona let out all the pain she had accumulated for years. She leaned, screaming in pain as she remembered every day she had been suffering from his absence.  
She had eventually found him, but it was too late. She had to let him go for good and, one more time, she remained alone.

Callie helped her get back up and took her in her arms.

The two women stayed like this for a long moment, Callie stroking her hairs and whispering in her ear.

« You're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone anymore. Everything's going to be okay"

Ten years ago, Arizona had lost a part of herself. She could only hope than one day, if he read the letter, Thomas will find his way to her and they will may be get to know each other.

She will forever have her lost son in her mind.


End file.
